


just do it!

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Yuta has girl trouble. Akane helps.





	just do it!

Yuta sat at the kitchen table, his handheld in his callused hands. "Hey Akane!" he beamed from behind his green 3DS with a Yoshi sticker on it. He could easily tell her footsteps from a mile away, the loud clunks despite her flip flops constantly flapping against their floor.   
  
"Heya Cuz! Whatcha playin'?" the gymnast asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge and sitting down across from him with a pretty cocky smile on her face. "Is it that game your girlfriend at work is playin'?"   
  
Shaking his head, Yuta flipped the screen towards her. "Nope! That's Animal Crossing! I'm playing some island game! Want me to add you?" the athlete asked, opening the character select screen.   
  
Picking a rather impressive booger from her nose and flicking it at the window, Akane shrugged half mindedly. "Sure." she suggested, taking a bite of her apple.   
  
"Okay!" Yuta hummed, clicking his stylus on the little icon with a dress. "How big are you?" the younger Asahina asked, eagerly looking at his cousin with hope in his eyes.   
  
Smirking, Akane shoved the apple core-down on the table. "About six inches." she deadpanned as she watched Yuta's face contort in confusion.   
  
Akane wasn't half a foot tall...   
Oh.   
Oh no.   
  
He didn't realize what she meant until she was screaming, laughing and slapping her knee, despite the awfully out if style shorts she was wearing. "Akane!" he whined, dropping his pencil on the floor dramatically as she roared with laughter. "You're gross!"   
  
Owari took a large, wheezing breath, throwing an around the younger of the two. “Alright, Alright. I’m 176 cm, kiddo. Whaddya need that info for? If you wanna know about how tall everyone is talk to that cousin of ours from the island. She knows a lot, although she’s a religious freak.” the gymnast explained.

 

Yuta sighed. “I have add the height to your little character-thing.” the athlete paused “- and how are we related again?” he asked, chewing nervously on the end of his stylus in thought. Yuta always knew he was related to Akane by some way- cousins? Yeah, cousins.

 

“My stepdad is your ma’s brother.” she said, pieces of food flying from her mouth onto Yuta’s DS, splattering the screen with bits of apple and snickering to herself when he audibly groaned and wiped the bits of ABC food off of the screen.

 

Nodding, Yuta added Akane’s character in with a smile. “Is that okay?” he asked, resting his head on her arm for a second, only to find her hand gently petting him. “I wasn’t sure to give you pants or not- or if I should let you see your girlfriend first or something…”

 

“Which one?” Owari snickered, running a knuckle through his hair before giving him a sharp pat on the back. “I mean, I could easily ask you the same fuckin’ question, little dude.” the older cousin barked, similar to a hyena. “Aren’t you datin’ that Naegi girl? Or Fuyu’s sister?”

 

As if it was fate, Yuta’s face turned a bright pink. “N-Neither!!” he exclaimed, closing his DS with a quiet ‘clack’. “I haven’t asked either- or both, or ANYONE for that matter!” he huffed. “I.. mean I like ‘em but…”

 

“Then ask those two cuties out then.” the gymnast shrugged, “You can do it. I know you can.” she said with a smirk before ruffling her cousins hair and grabbing her keys. “Now, let’s go get a burger. I’m starving.”

 

The younger Asahina paused. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe I will” he thought, with a sudden wave of confidence. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
